


Izuna

by Vector



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Electrical Play, F/M, Masochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-03
Updated: 2009-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vector/pseuds/Vector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It won't hurt you to use my ability like that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Izuna

"It won't hurt you to use my ability like that?" Marie frowns slightly.

"No," Stein lies. "And it will help my nerves become more accustomed to the feeling, help me isolate it in my mind. It could make my reaction time even faster."

"If you think so," Marie says, although she still sounds hesitant. "I'll help you, of course."

"Come into the bedroom with me, then," Stein says matter-of-factly, and ignores Marie's flush as he sheds his lab coat and shirt on the way.

He lays out flat on his back on the bed, closes his eyes and breathes. He still can't calm his mind, but he can relax his muscles if he tries. He opens his eyes again as the bed depresses beside him and sees Marie sitting calmly, looking down at him.

"Shall I take weapon form?" Marie asks, sounding businesslike.

"Can you do it if you don't?" Stein asks, slightly surprised. She nods. "You've improved. Then no, like that is fine."

"Okay," Marie says, and now her voice sounds slightly breathy. She reaches out to lay one hand lightly over his on the bedspread for a split second before her fingers transform into wires, winding around his forearm like they do when he fights with her.

"That will do for now." He says, and closes his eyes, concentrates on making that arm as slack as possible. "Alright."

His heart is already beating quickly in anticipation, but when the sensation comes it's barely a tingle, dancing across his skin. The only way he knows it's electricity and not a trick of his senses is that he's expecting it. He doesn't open his eyes again, just says, "Marie."

"I know," she says, and he can hear her sigh. "It's a lot different than helping you fight. I'm used to using it to boost your nerve signals subtly, not in a focused charge like this."

"Doing this will help me fight with you, too." Stein says with a straight face.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," she says sharply. "But, okay. I'll try again." She falls quiet for a moment, presumably concentrating.

Stein's arm twitches a split second before he feels the jolt, and he grunts involuntarily, because it's much stronger than the last, shooting sharply up his arm and making the back of his neck prickle.

"Stein?!" He opens he eyes to see Marie looking concerned, leaning in close enough that her hair is brushing his chest. "Did I hurt you?"

"No," he says again, and it's not _exactly_ a lie. He knows what pain feels like, knows it intimately - like a scalpel slicing into flesh, like a needle pulling through skin, like being lacerated by Medusa's arrows. But he can't trust himself with any of that. And this is different, bright and strange, his nerves tingling in the aftermath. "It was just surprisingly strong that time. Very good," he says, and tries not to laugh out loud at how calm he somehow sounds, because that would just worry her. "Do it again."

"Are you sure?" She asks, her free hand wavering like she's not sure what to do with it.

"Of course." Stein raises his own free hand to turn his screw a few clicks before letting his hand fall back to the bed. "I need to thoroughly observe the sensation."

"Alright," Marie says, setting her jaw. Stein closes his eyes again and waits for a few yawning seconds.

The involuntary jerk of his muscles feels even stranger the second time, but he chokes back sound and tries to ignore everything but the sudden pain coursing through his arm and the way his nerves ring afterward. It's all he can do to stay lying still. After a moment he realizes he's holding his breath, and lets it out.

"Again?" Marie asks quietly.

"Yes," Stein answers immediately.

The third shock comes before his nerves have calmed down, and it's different again - it doesn't hurt as much, instead starts his whole arm tingling oddly. His breath catches and his muscles tighten, arching his back slightly off the bed.

"Mmm," he says, and opens his eyes. Marie is watching him, her eyes bright and her face flushed. "You might have to move to a different location. I can't feel it as well as the first time."

The wires unwrap from his hand, return to Marie's and transform back. "How many more times do you think you'll need to feel it before you learn what you're trying to?"

Stein flexes his fingers carefully. His arm still feels oversensitive, and the skin is flushed red. "I'm not sure."

"Stein," Marie says, and then stops. She turns a bit on the edge of the bed, leans over him and puts both her hands on his bare chest, looking him in the eye. "Are you sure you want it like this?"

Stein stares in silence. "Well, not across my heart like that," he says after a moment, lips quirking. "It would be dangerous."

Marie laughs, sounding a bit strained. "Not what I meant. But I'm glad to hear you have that much consideration for your health, at least." She sighs, straightening her shoulders. "If it's what you want, then take off your pants and we'll try it on your thigh."

Stein's breath catches in his throat and a warm rush of want moves through him, like the electricity but softer. Marie's cheeks are in high color, but she picks her hands up, crosses her arms and looks at down at him firmly, waiting.

Stein unhooks his pants and skims them down his legs and off. Under the thin fabric of his briefs it is very apparent how much he does want it like this.

Marie trails her nails down the inside of his thigh, testing, and his muscles tense. In the glow of energy as her fingers transform he tries to relax his leg, and manages it only for a second before the wires hit his skin. Then he's not relaxed at all, worked up, breath coming quick, staring at Marie's focused expression, waiting - he has to force himself to tilt his head back and close his eyes. They're closed only for a split second before they snap open again at the shock, so much sharper than before on the sensitive skin.

Marie doesn't ask this time, just shifts the wires a bit and shocks again at a different angle. If the point of this had really been to examine the sensations, it would be lost entirely, because it's all mingled now - excited nerves tingling brightly, new ones lighting up with pain at the current, the light press of the wires on his skin bizarrely intense. He groans again involuntarily when the third shock comes.

By the time the next shock ends he notices that Marie's other hand is touching him, lightly on his thigh, stomach, then hovering hesitantly over the waistband of his briefs.

"_Yes._" The word comes out of his mouth before it's really registered what he's asking for. "Do it."

"If you want," Marie says, but her voice is low and ragged, and she pulls his boxers down.

The touch of the wires wrapping around his cock is almost enough to set him off immediately, between the tactile sensation and the anticipation of how much an electric pulse would hurt. When the shock finally comes it's almost nothing, a tingling pulse, and it's both not enough and too much, and he's spilling himself over Marie's grasp before he can open his mouth to complain. His come splatters white on his reddened skin.

Stein's body aches and tingles all over, and his mind is foggy, overwhelmed. He can't focus enough to think, but maybe that's better, for now.

He lets his eyes fall closed again.


End file.
